The priestess of the Dragons
by Kiri Kurosaki
Summary: Karakura es un reino poderoso y pacífico, que cuenta con cinco tribus Viento, Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Celestial, cada una cuenta con un general que apoya al rey y ayuda a mantener la paz, pero ¿qué pasará cuando uno de ellos planea derrocar al rey? (AU). [Cancelada - En proceso de Edición.]
1. Prologo

_**~ Prologo ~.**_

Cuenta una vieja leyenda que hace muchos años el reino Karakura fue fundado por un valiente y apuesto caballero, quien luchó contra incontables enemigos con el fin de proteger a su pueblo y evitar que se siguiera derramando la sangre de personas inocente, pero nuestro joven héroe fue traicionado por aquellos en los que más confiaba, sus hombres que solo ansiaban el poder. La hermana menor del caballero, en un intento por salvarlo, pidió ayuda a los dioses Dragones, quienes, conmovidos por el sacrificio de aquella doncella, dieron de su sangre a cuatro jóvenes, estos obtuvieron el poder de aquellos dioses, _"guerreros, escuchen nuestro llamado, nuestra sangre esta en su cuerpo, ahora son nuestros hijos, ustedes son nuestras mitades, ella es la sacerdotisa, vuestra ama, ayudadle y protegerle, esa es vuestra misión"._

Después de la batalla, el joven rey regreso a su trono, pero su hermana murió, debido a que su misión ya había llegado a su fin, los 'hijos' de los dragones abandonaron el reino, no sin antes decir que regresarían cuando su 'ama' volviera. En el reino se crearon cinco tribus en memoria de la princesa y los dragones, las cuales ayudarían al rey a mantener la paz. Las tribus eran: Viento, Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Celestial, todas comandadas por las personas más fuertes y capacitadas de cada tribu, personas que juraron lealtad al rey en nombre de los dioses.

* * *

Ahora 100 años después, Karakura es un hermoso y gran reino, los dioses están casi en el olvido, la leyenda paso a ser un cuento que tus abuelos te narran antes de ir a la cama; el reino es gobernado por Isshin, un rey fuerte y valiente, pero que comenzó a comportarse de manera algo infantil después de la muerte de su esposa y la desaparición de sus dos hijas; planea dejar el trono a su hijo mayor Ichigo. Pero, ¿qué sucederá si la historia se vuelve a repetir?, ¿los dragones obedecerán al llamado de su ama?, ¿los traidores lograrán su objetivo?, ¿la ira de los dioses caerá sobre Karakura?


	2. Desaparecidas

_~ * Capítulo 1: Desaparecidas. *~_

El reino Karakura es conocido por ser un reino pacifico pero también poderoso, el actual rey, Ishin, no dudaría en montar su caballo y blandir su espada con tal de proteger a su pueblo contra todo enemigo que osase a interrumpir la paz de su reino. El rey contaba con tres tiernos hijos, los cuales casi siempre eran vistos corriendo por los pasillos del palacio siendo perseguidos por los sirvientes, todo parecía estar bien, o al menos eso se creía.

Era 6 de mayo, un hermoso día para festejar el cumpleaños número cinco de las princesas, o al menos eso era lo que opinaban algunos nobles amigos del rey, los cuales lo único que querían era una excusa para beber algo de sake. Pero las princesas no parecían querer nada, ni siquiera se les había visto salir de su habitación y raras veces se les veía sonreír como antes, esto se debía a que meses atrás, la reina fue asesinada, nadie supo quién lo hizo.

— Feliz cumpleaños princesas- dijo Kyoraku, un general de la tribu del agua, usualmente solo había un general, pero en la tribu del agua se decidió que serían dos pues ambos se complementaban.

— Hermano, quiero irme…- se escuchó una voz infantil, la dueña de aquella voz no era otra más que Karin, la princesa pelinegra y segunda heredera al trono. Ella jalaba de la ropa de su hermano mayor, intentando llamar su atención, pero lo único que logró fue una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su melliza.

— ¿Tienen sueño?- pregunto el mayor inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura de las pequeñas princesas.

— Aún quiero estar aquí- respondió una pequeña rubia mientras abultaba un poco sus labios para formar un mohín.

— La mayoría de los invitados ya se han ido a dormir, ustedes también deberían– Ichigo tomó de la mano a cada una de sus hermanas y camino hacia la salida del gran salón.

— ¿Dormirás con nosotras?- pregunto Karin, cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas de su habitación, con la esperanza de que su hermano dijera que si, pero este solo sonrió y negó, ella captó la respuesta así que soltó la mano del rubio y tomó la de su hermana para después ingresar al lugar.

* * *

Ichigo salió de su cuarto en cuanto escucho los ruidos provenientes del pasillo, observó a los soldados ir de un lado a otro, se veían agitados, aquello no le gusto al joven príncipe, la última vez que los vio así fue cuando su madre murió. Temiendo que algo hubiera sucedido, comenzó a correr en dirección al gran salón donde había visto por última vez a su padre.

— ¡Papá!- se le escucho gritar en cuanto cruzó las puertas del salón, varias miradas se clavaron en él, lo cual le confirmo que algo malo había sucedido.

— Joven príncipe…- Ichigo escucho aquellas palabras dichas por Ukitake, uno de los generales de la tribu del agua, pero él ignoró al peliblanco y se acercó a su padre.

— Papá…- el niño miró a su padre, se veía pálido, y sus ojos estaban llorosos— papá, ¿qué sucedió?

— Ichigo…- el rey vio a su pequeño heredero y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello— Ichigo, tus hermanas desaparecieron…

* * *

Tribu del agua:

Ukitake - Primer General.

Kyoraku - Segundo General.

Tribu Celestial:

Genryuusai - General y ex rey.

Tribu de la Tierra:

Kempachi- general.

Tribu de el Viento:

Yoruichi - General.

Tribu del Fuego:

Urahara - General.


	3. Capítulo 2: Sueños y Pesadillas

_~* Capítulo 2: Sueños y Pesadillas. *~_

Ichigo se despertó sudoroso, había vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla de siempre, aquella que comenzó a aparecer la noche en que desaparecieron sus hermanas, se llevó su diestra a su cabeza, esta comenzaba a doler, aunque para él ya era algo normal.

— Joven príncipe, es hora de levantarse- dijo una voz algo melosa, y chillona desde el punto de vista del rubio.

— Cinco minutos más...- respondió adormilado el rubio.

— Príncipe, por favor levántese, hoy hay una reunión de las cinco tribus y usted tiene que asistir.

El mencionado frunció el ceño, odiaba ese tipo de reuniones, pero, como heredero al trono, debía asistir por más molestas que le resultarán, se levantó y tomó las ropas que le habían preparado, elegantes e incómodas, era como él describía aquella ropa, se vistió sin prisa alguna, lo que menos quería era llegar a aquella reunión.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado…?- se preguntó mientras salía de su recamará y caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, en su mente solo pasaban los recuerdos de once años atrás, recuerdos que solo le atormentaban y le hacían culparse.

— Príncipe-Sama…- el rubio salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz femenina que le llamaba, no necesitaba mirarla para saber de quien se traba, conocía esa voz, sabía que se traba de la hija del general de la tribu del fuego, maldijo entre dientes, no odiaba a la pelinaranja, pero si ella estaba aquí solo significaba que en la reunión se hablaría sobre las propuestas de matrimonio. Pronto cumpliría veinte y también heredaría el trono, es por eso que constantemente estaba siendo presionado para que buscará una esposa.— Ichigo-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?

— Estoy bien Orihime-san, deberías volver con tu padre, de seguro ya mandó guardias a buscarte, pronto iniciará la reunión- dijo para después seguir con su camino dejando a la joven sola, quería estar solo hasta que la reunión comenzará, ya que era seis de mayo no le apetecía hablar de aquellos temas, prefería estar atormentándose con aquellos recuerdos, eso era mucho mejor, quería recriminar a su padre por hacer una reunión en un día como ese, pero lo más probable era que la reunión haya sido idea de su abuelo. Soltó un cansado suspiro y regreso su andar hacia el salón de reuniones.

* * *

Oculta entre las 'montañas' del bosque, se encuentra la tribu del viento, una tribu de jóvenes fuerte y veloces guerreros, pero a la vez algo despreocupados que parecen no tener ninguna preocupación. Una joven pelinegra se levantó con tranquilidad, había tenido un buen sueño, o al menos lo era para ella, aunque no sabía lo que significaba, en su mente apareció la imagen de cierta morena a quien ella consideraba una mujer sabía a pesar de que aún era joven. Se vistió rápidamente y salió a buscar a aquella mujer, quien no era otra más que la ex general de la tribu, pero una vez fuera de su habitación, se arrepintió de haber salido cuando fue atrapa entre unos grandes pechos.

— Rin-Chan, feliz cumpleaños- la pelinegra intento soltarse, pero no podía, aquellos tipos de abrazos eran hechos por una rubia de gran pechonalidad, y sabía por experiencia que solo había dos opciones para ser soltado, una era quedar inconsciente por falta de aire y la otra era que alguien le dijera que te soltase.

— Rangiku, creo que Rin-chan no puede respirar- en cuanto esas palabras fueron dichas, la rubia soltó a la joven la cual solo dedico una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento a su 'salvador', quien era el esposo de aquella extravagante rubia.— Rin-chan, feliz cumpleaños.

— ¡Rin!,- la mencionada tragó saliva, aquella voz era de la mujer a quien buscaba, pero en estas circunstancias solo podría esperar otro abrazo asfixiante.

— Yoruichi-sama… -respondió la pelinegra mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

— No hagas eso,- reprocho la morena para después abrazarla, mientras que la joven solo agradecía mentalmente que este no fuera un abrazo como el anterior— odio que seas tan formal cuando eres como mi familia… feliz cumpleaños, ¿Cuántos cumples?, ¿dieciséis?, ya eres toda una mujer.

— ¿Una mujer?, ¿desde cuándo ella es una chica?- pregunto una voz burlona que todos ahí conocían bien, Rin aparto su vista de la morena y se encontró con un joven peliblanco el cual la observaba divertido puesto que ella había fruncido el ceño en cuanto lo vio.

— Shiro-chan, no digas eso, ella es una chica- dijo la rubia mientras observaba de manera reprobatoria al recién llegado, quien era su hijo.

— Pues no se comporta como una- después de haber dicho se hizo rápidamente a un lado pues la cumpleañera le había lanzado una lanza, los adultos solo observaron divertidos aquella escena que era bastante típica de ver en aquella tribu.

— Yoruichi-sama, ¿él vendrá?- cuestiono la pelinegra con ilusión, pero la ex general solo sonrió tristemente y negó, Rin solo bajo desilusionada su mirada olvidándose por un momento que frente a ella se encontraba su amigo de la infancia y enemigo.

— Si pones esa cara te verás más fea de lo que eres- habló Toshiro ganándose la atención de la joven, quien una vez comenzó a arrojarle cosas.

— No quiero escuchar eso de una pulga albina.

— Cállate mocosa, soy más alto que tú.

— Rin-chan, olvídate de Tochiro y ven aquí, tengo algo que decirte…

* * *

En una cabaña escondida en el bosque, en un lugar donde solo valientes guerreros se atreven a ir, se encuentran cinco personas, cuatro de las cuales observan a la quinta persona que se encuentra concentrado haciendo lo que para ellos es una asquerosa mezcla de ingredientes desconocidos.

— Urahara-san, no hagas eso…- se quejaba una pequeña rubia mientras observaba como el mencionado mezclaba varias cosas, estaba a punto de volver a decirle que se detuviera cuando escucho una explosión. —Te dije que no lo hicieras.

— No te enojes, es de mala suerte enojarte el día de tu cumpleaños- el rubio solo sonrió divertido mientras se cubría con su abanico. — ahora vamos a limpiar este desastre, y después festejaremos tu cumpleaños Yu-chan.


	4. Capítulo 3: Malas Noticias

_~* Capítulo 3: Malas Noticias. *~_

Rukia, una pelinegra hermosa, de aproximadamente veinte años, pero algo baja de estatura, proveniente de la "calmada" tribu del Agua, caminaba, algo molesta, por los pasillos del palacio, había acompañado a su hermano mayor a la reunión de generales, como representantes de la tribu, la cual estaba a cargo de él desde que los dos antiguos generales decidieron retirarse para dejarles el trabajo a los más jóvenes, o al menos eso fue lo que ellos dijeron.

— Rukia, ¿pasa algo?- un pelirrojo clavó su mirada en la mencionada, ella solo se encogió de hombros y continuo su camino.

— Solo, ¿no crees que el príncipe esta algo raro en la reunión?

— Ah, de eso se trataba, hoy es seis de mayo- comentó el hombre como si eso explicará todo.

La pelinegra miró a su compañero sin entender que tenía que ver la fecha con el 'extraño' comportamiento del príncipe— No comprendo...

— Hoy se cumplen tres años de la desaparición de sus hermanas.

— ¿Las conociste?

— No, al igual que tú, yo lo conocí hace cinco años, cuando tu hermano, Byakuya-sama, tomó el puesto de general, y para entonces ellas ya habían desaparecido años atrás, creo que eso sucedió hace unos once años.

* * *

Un joven sirviente se detuvo frente a la recamará del rey, y observo desconcertado el pasillo, no había ningún guardia a la vista, esto era lo más extraño, pues aquel pasillo siempre estaba lleno de guardias, bueno no tan lleno pero solían haber cuatro o seis guardias, debido a que ahí se encontraba los aposentos del rey.

— Majestad, el joven príncipe lo está buscando-dijo aquel sirviente frente a la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, entro a la habitación creyendo que el rey se encontraba dormido. La recamara era un desastre, a pesar de que Isshin era algo infantil, aquella habitación siempre estaba ordenada— Majestad…- el sirviente movió el cuerpo de su maestro pero este solo siguió inmóvil mientras las manos del joven eran manchadas por sangre.

* * *

— Estúpido príncipe,- una hermosa doncella murmuraba en tono de queja mientras era seguida por uno de sus guardias y su hermano mayor- use mis mejores y más finas ropas, el maquillaje más costoso, para ser la más hermosa de todas las candidatas, ¿y todo para qué?, ni siquiera me miró, en toda la reunión solo se dedicó a discutir-.

— No es para tanto, él tendrá que aceptar,- repuso el hermano de la joven mientras montaba su caballo— será puesto bajo presión y el rey ya no está para apoyarlo…

* * *

Soi Fong azuzo a su hermoso caballo blanco, necesitaba llegar rápidamente a su tribu, como la general que era, había tenido que asistir a la reunión, reunión que, desde su punto de vista, era innecesaria pues para ella no tenía mucha importancia a quien, el joven heredero al trono, elegía como esposa. Se vio obligada a soportar las constantes objeciones del rubio, y los regaños de Genryusai, el anciano líder de la tribu Celestial y abuelo del príncipe, y para variar justamente cuando se estaba retirando del palacio, le fue dicha una mala noticia, la cual provocó sus deseos de llegar rápidamente a su territorio.

Bajó de su caballo una vez que llegó a las puertas de su villa, dos jóvenes mozos se acercaron de manera respetuosa y se llevaron al caballo. La joven líder caminó rápidamente en busca de su antigua maestra y ex general de la tribu.

— ¡Yoruichi-sama!- llamó la joven en cuanto vio a la morena, pero está venía acompañada de Rin, Soi Fong dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios, se había encariñado con aquella joven, a tal punto que la llegaba a considerar una hermana menor. — Hay malas noticias…

* * *

El rubio heredero frunció el ceño cuando se topó con una peculiar pareja, una niña pelirrosa montada sobre los hombros de un corpulento hombre, ambos integrantes de la tribu de la Tierra, aquel hombre cada que se encontraban, desde que aprendió a usar la espada, solía retarle a tener una batalla, olvidándose de la ropa incomoda que llevaba, se colocó en posición de combate y espero a que el hombre hiciera el primer movimiento.

— Hoy no vengo a pelear contigo- dijo seriamente el hombre y se ganó una mirada de confusión por parte del joven.

— Ken-chan quería jugar contigo- dijo infantil la niña que aún permanecía sobre los hombros del general. Ichigo siempre había agradecido que ellos, cuando no había más personas, no lo tratarán como el príncipe que era, se conocían desde que él era un niño y fue gracias a Kempachi que mejoró el uso de la espada.

— El viejo, tu abuelo, desea hablar.

Ichigo bajo la guardia y frunció aún más el ceño, no deseaba ver a su abuelo, después de todo él era quien más lo había presionado durante la reunión, diciéndole que buscará una esposa adecuada, una que fuera aprobada por cada uno de los cinco líderes o él mismo le elegiría una.

— ¿Sabes para que me busca?

— No, pero deberías ir, joven príncipe- esto último lo dijo con cierta burla en su voz mientras la pequeña sobre él solo reía.

* * *

Urahara, observaba a la hermosa rubia limpiando el desastre que él había provocado debido a un experimento fallido, junto a ella, ayudándola, se encontraba una pelinegra de su misma edad, de dieciséis años para ser más exactos, desde hace años, a su manera, él se había dedicado a cuidar a ambas jóvenes.

— Urahara-dono, -un corpulento hombre entró a la habitación, el rubio desvió su vista de las jóvenes, solo para centrarla en el recién llegado.

— ¿Qué pasa Tessai?- pregunto, con su usual voz despreocupada, el hombre de kimono verde.

— Hay malas noticias de la capital…

* * *

— Hey,- llamó la joven dama a su guardaespaldas quien iba al lado de ella, y solo la miro sin decir nada— ¿por qué mi hermano dijo que el príncipe aceptará lo que propuso?

— Vaya, así que no lo sabes, ¿eh?,- una sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven guardia, sonrisa que provocó un escalofrió en la hermosa doncella— el tonto rey ha muerto…

* * *

_N/A: Debo admitir que no quería que eso sucediera, pero era algo necesario, debía sacrificar a alguien y bueno el elegido fue "el viejo cabra"._

_Aún siento que los capítulos son cortos, aunque siento que si los hago más largos yo sólita me perdería en la trama y ya no sabría como continuar, así que, quizás por el momento, seguirán siendo pequeños capítulos. _


	5. Capítulo 4: Afrontando la noticia

_~ * Capítulo 4: Afrontando la noticia. * ~_

* * *

"_Tu padre está muerto…", _esas palabras, dichas por su viejo abuelo, comenzaban a hacer eco en la mente del joven príncipe, quien se preguntaba que había hecho mal en su anterior vida para que todo esto le sucediera. Genryusai, su abuelo, le había dejado en claro que debido a las circunstancias, en cuanto los generales de las tribus dieran su aprobación, sería coronado rey, estuviera o no casado, pero que eso no se detuviera la búsqueda de encontrarle una buena esposa, alegando que al ser el único sobreviviente, debía procrear a quien sería su heredero.

— Estúpido viejo, te fuiste antes de que cumpliera mi promesa…- murmuro el joven a la nada, debía mantenerse fuerte, si no lo hacia el reino podría volverse un caos y ser un blanco fácil para los reinos vecinos. — Te fuiste sin antes volver a ver a tus hijas, padre, eres un grandisimo idiota..

— Maldecir a tu padre no hará que regrese a la vida- se escuchó una voz atrás de él, se giró solo para encontrarse con dos de los amigos de su padre, antiguos generales del agua.

— Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san- saludo, de manera educada, a los recién llegados— supongo que ya se enteraron…

— Tu abuelo ha mandado un mensajero, aunque es mejor no decir que el rey fue asesinado, se hará un caos si el pueblo se entera.

— Pero, no venimos a hablar de eso, -el peliblanco miro paternalmente al hijo de su amigo— hay algo importante que debes saber…

* * *

— Repite una vez más lo que dijiste- exigió una pelimorada a Soi Fong, quien solo miró tristemente a la más joven de las tres.

— El rey está muerto…- dijo una vez más la líder de la tribu.

Yoruichi se mordió el labio, al volver a escuchar aquellas palabras, no sabía que decir, nunca se esperó escuchar eso, el rey Isshin era alguien fuerte, un excelente guerrero, ¿Cómo es que fue asesinado?, ¿Cómo alguien puede infiltrarse en el palacio, el día en que hay una reunión de generales?, ¿esto estaba relacionado con la muerte de la reina?, todas aquellas preguntas asaltaron la mente de la ex general.

* * *

"_Urahara, hay un traidor, por favor, ten cuidado…", __"protegeré este reino aunque me cueste la vida__",__ "el rey Isshin fue asesinado…", _aquellas frases cruzaron por la mente del rubio hombre, su mirada se dirigió hacia las dos hermosas jóvenes que aún se encontraban limpiando sin preocupación alguna, ajenas a todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿cómo decirles que el idiota del rey estaba muerto?, ¿cómo decirles que él ya no vendría aquí cada seis de mayo?

— ¿Hay algo más?- le pregunto al hombre frente a él.

— Ichigo-sama será coronado, se espera la aprobación de las cinco tribus…

* * *

— ¿Has dicho que el rey está muerto?- pregunto la doncella, reflejando sorpresa en su rostro, al guardia que mantenía una sonrisa escalofriante sobre sus labios.

— Si, ahora "Ichigo-sama" necesita la aprobación de las tribus y así poder ser coronado.

— ¿La aprobación?- cuestiono confundida aquella joven.

— Aún si su padre lo eligió como el futuro rey, debido a que el buen rey murió sin explicación alguna, las tribus deben aprobar al heredero, y así el pueblo sabrá que este no es sospechoso de ser el causante de la muerte de "majestad"- explico una tercera voz, una seria voz perteneciente al hermano de aquella joven.

* * *

La joven pelinegra oculto su rostro entre sus piernas, las lágrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas, ella odiaba llorar, odiaba hacerlo porque cuando lo hacía los demás se preocupaban de manera exagerada, es por eso que salió corriendo en cuanto escucho las palabras de Soi Fong.

— Vaya, así que aquí está la persona más buscada de la villa…- Rin levanto su cabeza solo para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos turquesas— te he dicho que cuando lloras te ves aún más fea.

— Vete…- dijo con voz entrecortada y sintió como las lágrimas continuaban brotando y una vez más volvió a ocultar su rostro ante la mirada perpleja del albino quien no sabía cómo reaccionar pues, debido a su carácter, la joven nunca solía llorar— ya no es necesario que me cuides… él está muerto.

* * *

— ¿De qué quieren hablar?- pregunto seriamente el joven de cabellera rubia a los dos mayores frente a él.

— Ichigo… príncipe Ichigo, -se corrigió rápidamente el hombre de kimono rosa, se sentía raro al tener que hablarle así a aquel joven al cual aún continuaba viendo como si fuera un niño— hay algo que tu padre nunca te dijo…

— Mi padre ocultaba varias cosas tras esa fachada de infantil, así que vayan al grano.

— Tus hermanas, ¿recuerdas el día en que desaparecieron?- se atrevió a preguntar el pelilargo.

— Lo dices como si pudiera olvidar algo como eso… -el rubio respondió algo a la defensiva, respetaba a los dos hombres frente a él, pero no sabía a donde querían llegar haciendo ese tipo de preguntas- fue hace once años, pero aún lo recuerdo, ¿a qué quien llegar con todo esto?

— Veras Ichigo, lo que queríamos decirte, es que hace once años, la desaparición de las princesas fue algo planeado por nosotros…

* * *

_N/A: Gracias por sus comentarios, en cuanto a los capítulos, he intentado hacerlos más largos, pero tal parece que estos se empeñan en querer seguir pequeños(?), en fin seguiré intentándolo. _

_Espero poder subir pronto el siguiente capitulo. _


	6. Capítulo 5: Rebelando el secreto

_~ * Capítulo 5: Rebelando el secreto. * ~_

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

— Veras Ichigo, lo que queríamos decirte, es que hace once años, la desaparición de las princesas fue algo planeado por nosotros…

_Flashback:_

— _Yoruichi, ¿qué pasó aquí?- los cinco hombres observaron a la morena quien abrazaba a dos pequeñas de cinco años, tanto sus manos como su ropa estaban manchadas de sangre y cerca de ella se encontraban cuatro hombres muertos._

— _Dijiste que creías que había traidores- clavó una feroz mirada a las personas frente a ella—los hombres casi se llevan a tus hijas…_

— _¿Mercenarios?- preguntó un albino pelilargo._

— _Eso parece,- comentó Urahara quien comenzaba a inspeccionar los cuerpos sin vida— si ese es el caso, no sabemos quién los contrato, pero lo más probables es que vuelva a suceder.- _

_El joven padre observo a sus pequeñas hijas quienes temblaban entre los brazos de su salvadora, después observó a los cinco eran generales que habían jurado lealtad, pero sobre todo eran sus amigos y sabía que podía confiar con ellos. — No sé qué hacer…- murmuró convertía sus muñecas en puños._

— _Si me permites rastrearé al traidor y te traeré su cabeza- hablo Kempachi con su usual tono de voz._

— _No,- Kyoraku rápidamente intento calmar al general de la Tierra— una búsqueda disminuiría el número de soldados reales._

— _Kyoraku tiene razón, además esto provocaría que el traidor se oculte hasta que las cosas se calmen._

—_Vaya, tal y como se esperaba de la tribu del Agua…- dijo la pelimorada una vez que escucho lo dicho por Kyoraku y Ukitake._

— _Desaparécelas, - esta vez fue el rubio quien hablo, sintió como cuatro pares de ojos se clavaban en él como si lo estuvieran tachando de loco— si ellas desaparecen el traidor se confiará y se dará a conocer, pero no puedes hacer nada hasta tener pruebas, así que tendrás que reunir todas las necesarias, una vez que esto suceda, será sentenciado y ellas podrán volver al palacio._

_Isshin sabía que el rubio tenía razón en lo que decía, pero aún tenía sus dudas con respecto a alejarse de sus pequeñas hijas, pero si algo les pasaba él nunca se lo perdonaría— Si acepto tu sugerencia, ¿dónde estarán ellas?_

— _Yo puedo cuidar a una,- Yoruichi miró con cierta ternura a las princesas quienes aún permanecían aferradas a ella y no parecían percatarse que estaban debatiendo sobre su destino._

— _Supongo que necesitaras otro lugar que sea cercano a la tribu del viento, así podrás visitarlas a ambas sin levantar sospechas- se aventuró a decir Ukitake y después clavó su vista en el rubio- quizás Urahara pueda hacerse cargo, hace tiempo dijiste que pensabas dejar de ser general…_

— _Bien, bien, yo me haré cargo. Esto quedará entre nosotros…_

_Fin del Flashback._

— Entonces, ¿Dónde se encuentran mis hermanas?

— No lo sabemos, Urahara y Yoruichi desaparecieron, la promesa fue clara, ellas no volverán hasta que el traidor sea atrapado…

* * *

— ¿El rey está muerto?- pregunto el albino cuando escucho las palabras de la contraria, ella solo asintió lentamente, se quitó su capa y con ella cubrió a la joven para que llorará sin que él viera sus lágrimas— si no querías que nadie te viera, te hubieras escondido mejor… eres molesta, el rey me pidió ser tu guardia personal, y aún si él está muerto mi misión continua hasta que regreses al palacio…

— ¿Por qué no mejor dices "te protejo porque me gustas"?,- habló, de manera burlona, una tercera persona, el albino arrugo el ceño y observo a la mujer que se acercaba a ellos— vamos Shiro-chan, solo estaba bromeando- la morena se sentó al lado de Rin y la abrazó— Rin-chan, ¿recuerdas cuando llegaste aquí?, tu padre vino unos meses después y te prometió que regresarías cuando todo esto acabase… te quiero, todos aquí te quieren…

— Él no vendrá… no va a volver…- musitó, de manera entrecortada, la joven mientras hipaba e intentaba parar de llorar-.

— Es verdad, eso no pasará, pero hay algo que necesito contarte...

* * *

La tribu del Agua es considerada la más tranquila de las cinco tribus, _"tranquilos como el agua"_, era así como los describían los habitantes de las otras tribus, sobre todo cuando Byakuya, el general, estaba cerca, él siempre se mantenía serio y nadie sabía que era lo que pasaba por su mente pues su rostro permanecía serio sin importar la situación en la que se encontraba. Rukia, su hermana era lo opuesto a él, o al menos lo era cuando no estaba siendo vista por los 'honorables viejos' de la tribu.

— ¿Rukia qué pasa?,- una pelinegra se acercó a la mencionada y se sentó al lado de su amiga— ¿volviste a ser regañada por los ancianos?

— No, solo que estaba pensando. Durante la reunión de generales, vi al príncipe muy distraído, ni siquiera miró a ninguna de las chicas que le fueron presentadas, Renji dijo que era porque hoy es seis de mayo.

— Así que estas preocupada por el joven príncipe, ¿acaso te gusta?

— No seas tonta Tatsuki, -exclamó la ojivioleta y un pequeño sonrojo se posó sobre sus mejillas— es solo que creo que alguien distraído no servirá de rey, aunque tú lo conoces desde hace mucho ¿cierto?

— Oh, nuestras madres eran buenas amigas, y sus hermanas eran tiernas, ellas eran la alegría del príncipe, hoy hace once años, ellas desaparecieron, es por eso que estaba distraído…

* * *

— Mi señor,- un joven pelinegro hizo una reverencia ante su general— hay nuevas noticias del palacio… uno de los espías escuchó la conversación del príncipe con dos ex generales, ellos dijeron que las dos princesas están con vida.

— ¿Vivas?, ¿has dicho que están vivas?- el hombre de avanzada edad se levantó de su asiento, se podía apreciar la furia en su voz— Búsquenlas y mátenlas, no quiero nada que estropee nuestros planes.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

_N/A: Gracias por sus comentarios, las dudas se irán resolviendo conforme pasan los capítulos, y también más dudas irán surgiendo~._


	7. Capítulo 6: Sacerdotisa

_~ * Capítulo 6: Sacerdotisa. * ~_

* * *

_*O*O*O*_

* * *

— Es verdad, eso no pasará, pero hay algo que necesito contarte...

— Yo me retiro- murmuró el albino pues él ya sabía de lo que quería hablar la ex general-.

— Pulga albina, ¿A dónde vas?

— Oh, nos vemos luego Shiro-chan- se despidió alegremente la de cabellos morados-.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías contarme?

— ¿Conoces la historia del nacimiento de los dragones?

— Todo mundo conoce esa historia, tú solías contármela…

— La sacerdotisa era hermosa y valiente.

— Lo era, o al menos eso es lo que dicen…

— Cuando eras más pequeña siempre decías que querías ser como ella.

— ¿Lo dije?

— Si, incluso siempre pedías que te contará la historia. ¿Quieres que te la cuente ahora?

_Flashback:_

_100 años antes, cuando Karakura era un pequeño reino formado por personas que había escapado de la tiranía del reino vecino. Cinco jóvenes se encontraban escondidos en el bosque, entre ellos se encontraba la hermana menor del rey, acompañada de cuatro jóvenes que aún permanecían siendo fieles a su hermano._

— _Mi señora, es hora de irnos- un joven pelirrojo se dirigió de manera respetuosa a una hermosa joven._

— _Quiero quedarme aquí…- susurro aquella joven quien observaba con tristeza el camino que llevaba a la ciudad-._

— _Le prometimos a su hermano, el rey, que le cuidaríamos, usted debe vivir,- esta vez hablo un joven de cabellera negra—a este paso nos encontrarán._

— _Él morirá, Aizen lo matará… el reino será devastado…._

— _Mi señora, por favor… prometimos mantenerla con vida y eso haremos- el rubio joven intento acercarse a la dama pero ella se alejó rápidamente de él._

— _Dioses Dragones…- susurro la doncella—si aún no nos han abandonado, concédeme el poder para proteger a mi pueblo…- el cielo oscureció y rugió mientras un rayo caía en donde se encontraban-._

— _¡Princesa!- gritaron los cuatro jóvenes al perder de vista a la mencionada-._

— _Chicos, ¿dónde están…?- pregunta al no poder encontrarlos, pues se había creado una gran nube de polvo debido a la caída del rayo-._

— _Bebed de la copa…- dijo una profunda voz, los cuatro jóvenes se miraron sin saber de dónde provenía-._

_Los jóvenes fruncieron el ceño, la nube de polvo se disipó y pudieron ver que frente a ellos había cuatro copas, la princesa se encontraba en el mismo sitio de antes, al lado del peliblanco, estaba confundida y buscaba a su alrededor tratando de descifrar de quien era aquella voz que escucharon._

— _Nadie beberá de esa cosa- sentenció el joven pelinegro— ¿Quién eres?_

— _Somos la respuesta a su petición… somos los dragones. Bebed de las copas- volvió a hablar la voz, aún con cierta desconfianza, cada uno de los jóvenes tomó una copa y bebió del líquido que había en ellas. —Guerreros, nuestra sangre ahora está en su cuerpo, ahora son nuestros hijos, ustedes son nuestras mitades, ella es vuestra ama, ayudadle y protegedle, esa es vuestra misión._

_Fin del Flashback._

— Nunca dije que quería que la contaras- rezongó la de ojos onix una vez que la mayor terminó de contar aquella historia-.

— Pero tenías cara de "por favor cuéntamela".

— Eso no es verdad, no quería que la contaras.

— Eso dices, pero, aun así te quedaste a escucharla.

— Por qué si me iba, tú te enojarías.

— No me enojaría, yo sé que la querías escuchar.

— Eso ya no importa, de todos modos ya la contaste…

— Exacto- en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa gatuna que Rin tanto odiaba-.

— No importa cuántas veces la cuentes, al final ella muere a manos de sus enemigos,- dijo con aburrimiento la pelinegra— solo es una vieja leyenda.

— No es una vieja leyenda, eso sucedió en verdad- regañó la mayor al escuchar lo dicho por la más joven.

— Si lo es, nadie sabe si eso en verdad sucedió…

— ¡Ten un poco de respeto por tus antepasados!

— Además, si eso fuera verdad, ¿dónde están los dragones ahora?, ¿por qué nadie los ha visto en años?

— Ellos no aparecen porque tú no los has llamado…

— ¿Por qué yo?, ¿qué tengo que ver yo con esto?- cuestionó la morocha a su maestra-.

— ¿Crees en los dioses?

— Supongo, tú me educaste para conocer sobre ellos.

— Los dioses han estado quedando en el olvido…

— Es porque ya casi nadie cree en ellos.

— Me pregunto si caerá la ira de los dioses.

— Yoruichi-sama, deja de decir tonterías. Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

— ¿Qué pregunta?- Rin rodó los ojos, algunas veces se preguntaba qué tan infantil podía llegar a ser aquella mujer.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?

— Oh, ¿eres tonta? Tú eres la sacerdotisa...

* * *

*O*O*O*

* * *

_N/A: Por ahora, ese fue el capitulo 6, quería escribir más cosas, pero al final tenía que hacer mi tarea, así que es lo único que he podido escribir u.u_


	8. Capítulo 7: Dragón Blanco

_~ * Capítulo 7: Dragón Blanco. * ~_

* * *

*O*O*O*

* * *

— Eres tonta. Tú eres la sacerdotisa.

— Deja de bromear.

— No es una broma…

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa tontería?

— No es una tontería.

— Si lo es, ¡es una gran tontería!

— ¡Te digo que no lo es!

— ¡Y yo digo que lo es!

— ¡Mocosa terca!

— ¡Vieja loca!

Quince minutos varios gritos e insultos después, la pelinegra por fin dejo de gritar y le permitió a la de cabellos morados que continuará con su explicación acerca de porque creía que ella era la sacerdotisa.

— "Cabello tan obscuro como la noche, ojos penetrantes color ónix, un carácter sagaz y en su brazo, una marca en forma de garra", es así como es descrita la sacerdotisa…

— Yoruichi-sama, ¿le has contado?- una tercera figura apareció frente a la joven azabache y se sentó a su lado.

— Soi Fon-san…

— Escucha, sé que no lo crees, pero es la verdad, los dragones existen y tú eres la sacerdotisa…

— ¿Por qué yo?, solo soy una simple joven…

* * *

— Shiro-chan, ¿dónde está Rin-chan?- pregunto la rubia madre del joven peliblanco.

— Esta platicando con Yoruichi-sama…

— Oh, ¿ella te gusta?

— No, deja de preguntarme ese tipo de cosas cada que tienes oportunidad.

— Tienes dieciocho años, muchas chicas desearían casarse contigo.

— Ran-chan, él tiene algo más importante que hacer, después de eso podrá casarse- se unió a la conversación un peliblanco de mediana edad-.

— Pero Gin, yo quiero conocer a mis nietos- dijo la rubia mientras en sus labios formaba un mohín-.

— No me casaré y tampoco haré la cosa "importante" que quieres que haga.

— Eso no es algo que me tienes que decir a mí.

El hombre tomó al joven de las ropas y comenzó a caminar en busca de la ex general, e ignoraba todos los intentos que hacía su hijo para que le soltara, sin importar lo que hiciera, él se encargaría de llevarlo hasta donde se encontraba la joven, aún si eso provoca que el muchacho se enojara con él.

* * *

— La historia dice que los dragones regresarán cuando su ama vuelva; pero en todo lo que llevo de vida no he visto ninguno…

— ¿Estas segura que no has visto ninguno?

— Por supuesto…

— ¿Segura?

— Yoruichi, en toda mi vida no he visto a ningún estúpido dragón…

— ¡Suéltame, te digo que no lo haré!- grito una voz masculina, las tres mujeres dejaron de hablar para prestar atención a las dos figuras masculinas que se acercaban.

— Gin, Shiro, ¿qué sucede?- cuestionó la general al ver como el mayor sostenía, de las ropas, a Toshiro mientras este intentaba soltarse-.

— Las estaba buscando…- el hombre soltó a su hijo y para después observar a la menor de las tres mujeres— ¿Rin-chan ya lo sabe?

— Si, le estábamos explicando acerca de eso, pero ustedes llegaron…

— En ese caso déjenme ser quien explique- se sentó enfrente de la joven sin dejar de mirarle-.

— ¿Tú sabes sobre esto?- cuestionó la morocha.

— Él lo sabe, Gin es un experto en este tema…

— Los cuatro guerreros tuvieron sus hijos y estos heredaron la sangre de los dragones, pero solo uno puede tener el poder de este, cuando un niño nace con ese poder, el anterior 'dragón' muere o va perdiendo poco a poco sus poderes.

— ¿Por qué pasa eso?

— Esto es porque solo pueden existir cuatro guerreros, si existieran más, todo se descontrolaría…

— Si yo soy la sacerdotisa, ¿por qué nunca he visto a uno de los dragones?

— ¿Cómo explicarte eso? La marca que tienes en tu brazo, no es muy visible hasta que llegas a cumplir dieciséis, que es la edad que tenía la primera sacerdotisa. Esto se debe a que los dioses te observan y si no creen que eres la adecuada, la marca simplemente se borra.

Rin miró la marca que había en su brazo derecho, la cual hasta hace unos meses apenas y era visible, marca que ella siempre había considerado como algo producto de algún accidente de su infancia. — ¿Qué significa si es visible?

— Significa que has sido de su agrado, fuiste elegida y ahora debes buscar a los dragones.

— ¿Buscarlos?- pregunto mientras observaba al mayor tachándole de loco-.

— Claro, debes ir a buscarlos- hablo Soi Fon apoyando a Gin-.

— No creo que los encuentre- dijo Toshiro quien se había mantenido callado todo el rato que su padre estuvo hablando-.

— Los encontrará o puede que ellos la encuentren a ella.

— Shiro-chan te acompañara en tu viaje- la voz del hombre peliblanco sonó sería y parecía que más que decírselo a Rin se lo estaba diciendo a su hijo-.

— ¿Yo por qué?- el joven clavó, enojado, su vista en su padre-.

— Porque es tu deber, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

— No iré, me quedaré en la tribu…

— Bien, si tú no quiere ir, iré yo.

Las tres mujeres observaron calladas la discusión entre padre e hijo, en cierta forma les era divertido puesto que raras veces se les veía discutir debido a que ambos se mantenían serenos tanto que podrían competir contra el general de la tribu del agua.

— Gin-san, ¿por qué irías tú?- se animó a cuestionar la pelinegra menor.

— Por la misma razón por la cual se todo lo que te dije.

— Gin, tú no puedes ir- sentenció la pelimorado.

— Esperen un momento, ¿alguien podría explicarme?, ya no entiendo nada de lo que hablan.

— Gin es el antiguo Dragón Blanco, pero debido a que hace algunos años nació otro, Gin ha estado perdiendo sus poderes.

— Si él es el antiguo Dragón, ¿quién es "nuevo"?

— Vaya que eres tonta…- murmuró el peliblanco menor mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

— Karin…- Soi Fong se sentía rara llamando a la joven por su nombre, se había acostumbrado a llamarle por aquel diminutivo puesto por Rangiku—Toshiro es el dragón blanco…

* * *

_*O*O*O*_

* * *

_N/A: Si soy sincera quería poner a otro personaje como el dragón blanco, pero después dije "nah, a Shiro le quedaría mejor y tendría una excusa más para cuidar a la cabezota de Karin", y así fue como él se convirtió en el dragón blanco(?)._


	9. Capítulo 8: Viaje

_~ * Capítulo 8: Viaje. * ~_

* * *

_*O*O*O*_

* * *

Los preparativos, para la ceremonia de coronación, eran estresantes desde la perspectiva del rubio príncipe quien se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del palacio en compañía de los dos viejos amigos de su infantil padre. Ellos decidieron quedarse para ayudarle en los preparativos, y eso era algo que él agradecía realmente.

— Ichigo, solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros- dijo el hombre peliblanco de ojos cafés mientras miraba de manera paternal al príncipe-.

— Bien, si puedo contar con ustedes, díganme donde están mis hermanas- el rubio solo observo con seriedad a los hombres frente a él.

— Conviértete en rey, encuentra a los traidores y ellas volverán- esta vez hablo el hombre de kimono rosa-.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no pueden volver ahora?, ¡son mis hermanas!- respondió algo alterado el joven príncipe-.

— ¿Pretendes que vengan a un lugar donde su vida corra peligro?, sabemos que quieres verlas, pero piensa un poco en su seguridad.

— Ellas están bien, ellos las están cuidando…

— ¿Solo necesito encontrar a los traidores?

* * *

En uno de los amplios bosques que rodean al reino Karakura, para ser más exactos, el que se encuentra entre las villas del Viento y del Fuego, se encontraba caminando una pareja de jóvenes, el chico, de cabello blanco y ojos color turquesa, caminaba tranquilamente con su usual cara seria, mientras que su compañera se veía aburrida y no parecía agradarle la idea de que él estuviera ahí con ella.

— Recuérdame porque estoy viajando contigo…- dijo el joven pues al igual que a ella, a él tampoco le agradaba la idea de viajar con la pelinegra-.

— Nadie te obligo a acompañarme, estúpida pulga albina…- respondió de mala gana e irritada por las palabras de su acompañante-.

— Para ser una princesa tienes muy malos modales.

— Eso no te importa.

_Flashback:_

— _¿Él es el Dragón blanco?- interrogo atónita la morocha-._

— _Tsh, eso no es de tu incumbencia…_

— _Si los Dragones se fueron del reino, ¿cómo llegaron ustedes aquí?- Karin ignoró olímpicamente las palabras de Toshiro para así hacerle esa pregunta al padre de este._

— _Mi abuelo buscaba un mejor lugar para vivir y termino llegando aquí, se enamoró de una chica del clan, se casaron y desde entonces los dragones blancos vivimos aquí…- acortó el mayor, pues ni siquiera él sabía muy bien la razón por la que su abuelo llego a la villa. — En fin, debes buscar a los otros dragones, el resto es de tu elección._

— _¿Sabes dónde se encuentran?_

— _No por eso debes buscarlos- en sus labiales se dibujó una sonrisa que la menor no pudo descifrar si era burlona o una donde le deseaba ánimo._

— _Hace tiempo escuche que hay una tribu oculta en el bosque del clan del fuego._

— _Soi, ¿dónde escuchaste eso?_

— _En una visita a la capital del fuego, escuche hablando a unos soldados, ellos mencionaron algo acerca de que cuando intentaron acercarse al lugar fueron rodeados por una densa niebla y que alguien los atacó._

— _Bien, entonces buscaré ahí…_

— _Shiro-chan irá contigo._

_— Me niego a que él me acompañe._

_— No te lo estoy sugiriendo, es una orden...- dijo la mujer mayor con cierto tono de regaño-._

_Fin del Flashback._

— En verdad no eres nada linda, ¿enserio eres una chica?

— Cállate enano.

— ¿A quién diablos le estas diciendo enano?, soy mucho más alto que tú.

— A ti, pulga.

— Cabezota.

— Idiota.

— Plana...

* * *

— Nadie sabe dónde se encuentran ellas, así que ¿cómo se supone que cumpliré las órdenes que me dieron?-

— Mi señor, al parecer se ha visto a dos jóvenes viajando por el bosque, uno de ellos es una chica, la cual concuerda con característica que, aproximamos, tendría una de las princesas…

— Recuérdame cuales fueron las órdenes que me dieron.

— Asesinar a toda aquella que creamos que se parece a la princesa…

— Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, prepara mi caballo.

— Si mi señor.

* * *

— Momo-chan, ¿qué pasa?- cuestionó una pelinaranja a una de sus amigas al verla, metafóricamente hablando, escupiendo fuego-.

— No es nada, no se preocupe Orihime-sama…- respondió esta mientras se alejaba de su amiga, dejándola preocupada y desconcertada por su comportamiento-.

— ¿Qué le sucede?- le pregunto la joven a la nada-.

— Al parecer su padre le negó el consentimiento de que ella se case con un chico de la tribu del viento,- dijo una hermosa rubia, detrás de ella, que había sido testigo del comportamiento de Momo— aparte el joven que ella quería también le rechazo…

* * *

La inusual pareja del Viento, se encontraba caminando, callados, por uno de los tantos senderos del bosque, aunque de vez en cuando uno de ellos rompía el silencio con algún comentario burlón que el otro contestaba de manera arisca.

— Estúpida pulga.

— Enana.

— Hielito.

— ¿Sabes?, si fueras un poco más femenina no me molestaría el tener que acompañarte.

— Lo dices como si quisiera que me acompañaras…

— Vaya, vaya, miren lo que nos encontramos aquí- hablo un hombre, montado a caballo, apareciendo detrás de los jóvenes, seguido de otros más-.

* * *

*O*O*O*

* * *

_N/A: Perdón por el retraso y también porque el capitulo no sea largo, pero hasta el momento es lo que he podido escribir debido a mi horario escolar, estoy escribiendo el otro capitulo, quizás lo suba pronto si me da tiempo..._

_Gracias por sus comentarios._


	10. Capítulo 9: Impotencia

_~ * Capítulo 9: Impotencia. * ~_

* * *

_*O*O*O*_

* * *

— Vaya, vaya, miren lo que nos encontramos aquí- hablo un hombre, montado a caballo, apareciendo detrás de los jóvenes, seguido de otros más— una pareja de amantes...

El de ojos turquesas observó detenidamente al grupo de soldados, estaban rodeados, lo sabía, sintió como Karin se apegaba más a él, él sabía que ella tenía miedo, después de todo nunca había estado en un combate real, hasta ahora su vida nunca estuvo pendiendo de un hilo.

— Mantente cerca de mí- dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella escuchara y se colocó en guardia-.

— ¿Planeas pelear contra nosotros?- exclamó burlón el hombre que parecía ser el líder de los soldados- ¿Por qué no simplemente me entregas a la chica?

— Ni en tus sueños –Toshiro desenvaino su espada e hirió a algunos de los soldados que se habían acercado con intenciones de tomar a la azabache-.

— Vaya, como se esperaba de alguien del Viento, pero ¿cuánto podrás resistir?, estamos en terreno montañoso, así que ¿mis hombres te mataran o caerás al vacío?

— Te prohíbo morir…- susurro la de ojos ónix pues ella también se había imaginado las dos opciones dichas por el hombre-.

El peliblanco dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar las palabras de la joven, pero esa sonrisa fue borrada en cuanto algunas flechas volaron hacia ellos, sin inmutarse corto las flechas ante la atónita mirada de los soldados.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?- cuestionó para después ser atacado por varios hombres con espada en mano-.

— Dispararle a la chica- dijo uno de los soldados a los arqueros, el cual acto la orden sin parpadear-.

—Joder,- hirió a los soldados que le habían atacado y, ya que se había alejado de la joven, se interpuso entre ella y la flecha— te dije que te mantuvieras cerca de mí.

— Estúpida pulga, no era necesario que hicieras eso…- susurro temblorosa, el miedo comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte, se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar al peliblanco— ¿estás bien?

— Una flecha no va a matarme- sin decir más se sacó la flecha, que se había enterrado en su hombro— ahora permanece quieta ahí.

— Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba,- el soldado desmonto su caballo, la mayoría de sus hombres estaban heridos o muertos, no había llevado a muchos pues esperaba una simple "caza", rápidamente desenvaino su arma y atacó al ojiturquesa-.

Karin se quedó quieta, tal y como se lo había pedido su amigo, odiaba no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, ella, al igual que el resto del clan del viento, había sido entrenada por Yoruichi y Soi Fong, había vencido en muchos combates, pero a diferencia de Toshiro, ella solo había tenido peleas de entrenamiento.

— ¿Creíste que podías vencerme?, eso no era una simple flecha, era una flecha envenenada- el pelinegro sonrió ampliamente tras decir eso y ver como el peliblanco caía sobre sus rodillas a causa del veneno— aguantaste más que otros, pero es tu fin-.

Toshiro se puso, difícilmente, de pie y empuño fuertemente su espada, sus ropas estaban manchadas tanto de su sangre como la de los soldados, y, su cuerpo se sentía pesado debido al veneno y al cansancio.

— ¿Aún puedes ponerte de pie?- la voz del mayor seguía siendo burlona, pateó fuertemente al peliblanco provocando que casi callera del precipicio, pero logro sostenerse de la orilla— te dije que este era tu fin- piso fuertemente la mano del joven con el fin de que este se soltara-.

Karin se mordió fuertemente el labio, intentaba alejar el miedo que la había invadido, estaba consciente que si no hacía nada el joven caería y por supuesto moriría. Su vista se clavó en una lanza que estaba cerca de ella, de seguro era de alguno de los soldados, si había una cosa para lo que era buena, eso era disparar el arco y arrojar lanzas. Tomó entre sus manos aquella lanza y la arrojó hacia el pelinegro, observó cómo esta pasaba rozando la mejilla del hombre provocando un corte superficial, pero que provoco que se alejara del ojiturquesa; corrió hacia este y se arrodillo tomando su mano.

— Eres un idiota- dijo mirando al joven e intentando ayudarlo a subir-.

— Estúpida, vete…

— No me esperaba que hicieras eso- el pelinegro se volvió a acercar con claras intenciones de usar su espada contra Karin-.

La azabache se distrajo mirando al soldado, el miedo comenzaba a reaparecer y con él la impotencia, su distracción provoco que se olvidará que estaba intentado que el peliblanco subiera, el general pateó su hombro haciendo que resbalará y callera, llevándose consigo al de ojos turquesas.

— Bueno, eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba- se giró hacia los hombres que aún estaban vivos— nos vamos, no creo que sobrevivan a la caída.

* * *

"_Ellas no volverán hasta que atrapes al traidor",_ Ichigo frunció el ceño al recordar aquella frase, ¿cómo se supone que lo encontraría si nunca había considerado que existía un traidor?, ¿su abuelo lo sabría?, lo más probable es que no, pues al parecer confiaba demasiado en cada uno de los generales.

— ¡Joder!- gritó olvidándose por un momento como es que se supone que debía comportarse-.

— Ichigo, ¿pasa algo?- un moreno se acercó a él, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, el rubio sonrió, pues era un viejo amigo y uno de los mejores guardias del palacio-.

— No pasa nada, Sado… aunque, ahora que estas aquí, ¿podrías ayudarme a entrenar?

— Claro- fue la corta respuesta del moreno-.

Ambos jóvenes se habían conocido cuando Ichigo comenzó a entrenar con Kempachi, los dos entrenaron juntos y desde entonces se volvieron buenos amigos. El ojimarrón sabía que podía confiar en el moreno, es por eso que se aseguró de mantenerlo cerca y lo convirtió en su guardia personal.

* * *

Urahara caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, se encontraba haciendo una de sus caminatas habituales, las cuales tenían como fin ahuyentar a todo aquel soldado que osase a adentrarse demasiado al bosque, puesto que podrían descubrir su cabaña y si esto pasara Yuzu podía estar en peligro, y si esto pasará estaría faltando a la promesa hecha a su fallecido amigo.

— Oh, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?,- se preguntó el rubio hombre al observar dos bultos a la orilla del lago— ¿estarán muertos?- se acercó al lago e inspecciono cuidadosamente a los jóvenes— ¿acaso es una pareja trágica de amantes?

* * *

*O*O*O*

* * *

_N/A: Si, lo se, siguen siendo capítulos cortos y lo siento pero por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer, espero poder subir mañana el próximo. _


	11. Capítulo 10: Preocupación

_* ~ Capítulo 10: Preocupación. ~ *_

* * *

**_*O*O*O*_**

* * *

Abrió los ojos y observó, confundida, a su alrededor, ¿dónde estaba Toshiro?, ¿él se encontraba bien?, ¿qué era ese lugar?, ¿estaba muerta?... cientos de preguntas, como esas, cruzaron rápidamente por su cabeza, se sentía adolorida, eso era una buena señal, podría significar que aún estaba con vida ¿cierto?

— Vaya, ya despertaste- hablo alegremente una joven rubia que la observaba de una manera casi maternal-.

— Toshiro…- murmuro buscando con la mirada a su acompañante del cual aún no sabía dónde se encontraba y si aún estaba con vida-.

— ¿Toshiro?, ¿te refieres al chico que se encontraba contigo?, él está ahí- señalo hacia su derecha, en cuanto hizo eso la azabache se levantó, con algo de dificultad, y se acercó a donde se encontraba el joven-.

— Él está bien,- dijo, entrando, un hombre rubio vestido con un kimono color verde— por ahora, solo necesita descansar.

— ¿Es tu amante?- pregunta con curiosidad la de ojos marrones al notar la preocupación de la azabache-.

— ¿Eh?, no lo es…

— Oh, vaya, siento un poco de lastima por él, pobre, su amor no es correspondido- murmuró dramáticamente la rubia mientras en su mente hacía un montón de hipótesis acerca de la relación de ambos jovenes-.

— Al parecer, durante la caída, te abrazo y uso su cuerpo para protegerte- informó el de kimono verde mientras se adentraba a la habitación-.

— ¿Él hizo eso?

— En fin, ¿qué la trae por aquí?, princesa- cuestiono ignorando la pregunta y se sentó frente a ella-.

— ¿Princesa?, ¿de qué país eres princesa?- interrogó inocentemente la de cabellera rubia-.

— Yu-chan, no me sorprende que no la recuerdes, ella es tu hermana…

— Espera, ¿tú eres Urahara?

— Yoruichi-sama dijo que tú cuidabas de mi hermana…

— ¿Eres Karin-chan?- pregunto sorprendida la rubia mientras "escaneaba" a la pelinegra-.

—…rin- murmuro entre sueños el albino, ganándose la atención de la morocha-.

— Toshiro,- la joven se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura del rostro del joven- eres un idiota...

— Realmente parecen una pareja de amantes- susurro la de ojos marrones-.

— Ya, estúpida pulga albina…

— Aunque ella aún no parece darse cuenta…

La rubia-castaña, sonrió divertida al ver la actitud de la pelinegra, Urahara dijo que eran hermanas, pero hasta ella podría darse cuenta que eran totalmente diferentes, ¿cómo fue criada su hermana?, ¿si hubieran crecido juntas como sería su relación?, ¿conoció a su padre?, ¿quién era el chico con el que estaba?, se preguntaba. Yuzu nunca le había molestado haber sido criada por Urahara y los otros integrantes de la cabaña, pero al ver a su hermana y al peliblanco, le hubiera gustado tener a alguien que cuidará así de ella, o haber crecido juntas y ser tan cercanas como lo era su hermana con el joven herido.

— Eres importante para él- murmuro mientras cosía la ropa que Jinta había rotó en sus entrenamientos-.

— No, él solo cuida de mí porque papá se lo pidió…

— No creo que sea solo por eso.

— Entonces digamos que lo hace por costumbre, o por instinto.

— Pero, Karin…

— Karin-chan, estás buscando a los dragones, ¿cierto?- interrumpió el hombre del sombrero-.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Yo lo sé todo- el de kimono verde se cubrió la boca con un abanico, pero la azabache podría jurar que estaba sonriendo de manera burlona-.

— ¿Los dragones?- cuestiono con inocencia la rubia-.

— Los dragones de la leyenda.

— Creí que papá había dicho que no podíamos abandonar los lugares donde estábamos…

— Tengo a Toshiro, así que no tengo de que preocuparme.

— Pero, si él sigue así podría morir,- la mirada del rubio se tornó seria y la princesa pelinegra bajo la mirada, sabía que el hombre tenía razón, pero no sabía que hacer, Yoruichi dijo que buscara a los dragones pero ella no sabía donde se encontraban— hace tiempo escuche sobre una tribu en la frontera de la ciudad de fuego y la del agua, esa tribu permanece oculta y al parecer no interviene en ningún asunto del reino.

— ¿Podría ser que ahí se encuentre alguno de los dragones?

— Puede ser.

— Suena genial, yo quiero ir.

— ¿Eh?, ¿qué hay con lo que papá dijo?

— Por favor déjame ir, prometo regresar cuando encuentres a los dragones…

— A mí me parece buena idea, así pueden conocerse un poco ¿no lo creen?

* * *

Karin despertó algo intranquila, intento levantarse pero no pudo pues estaba siendo aprisionada por algo, algo mejor conocido como el delicado cuerpo de su melliza, se sentía rara al dormir al lado de una persona que no fuera Yoruichi, Soi-Fong o Toshiro, no es que le molestará que la rubia durmiera a su lado, solo no estaba tan acostumbrada. La movió suavemente y se levantó del futón, camino hacia donde se supone que se encontraba durmiendo el albino pero se sorprendió al ver que no se encontraba ahí, sin hacer ruido salió de la cabaña dispuesta a ir a buscarlo.

— ¿Dónde rayos se metió?- la de cabellos oscuros buscaba al peliblanco en los alrededores de la cabaña— No pudo haber ido muy lejos, ¿cierto?, estúpida pulga albina…

— ¿A quién le estas diciendo pulga?

— ¿Ah?, -la joven se giró al escuchar aquella voz, se arrojó sobre él y lo abrazo, sorprendiendo al de ojos turquesas, tenía ganas de golpearlo por desaparecerse y preocuparla, aunque esto último nunca se lo diría— ¿Dónde estabas?

— Fui a buscar mi espada.

— Eres un idiota…- murmuro mientras sus ojos se ponían cristalinos— idiota, mil veces idiota…

— Cállate enana- comenzaba a irritarse, él siempre se había considerado una persona seria que no le gustaba demostrar sus emociones pues las consideraba una muestra de debilidad, pero cuando estaba con la azabache perdía la compostura, o mejor dicho siempre la perdía cuando trataba algún asunto relacionado a ella-.

— Te dije que tenías prohibido morir… ¿por qué diablos hiciste eso?- las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, eso sorprendió al albino, ¿desde cuándo ella se preocupaba por él?, ¿sus lágrimas eran a causa de él?, esto le hizo sentir un poco culpable pero también algo feliz de que en estos momentos él estaba siendo algo más que el dragón que debía protegerla-.

— Si esas lágrimas son para mí, no me molestaría morir…- murmuró cerca del oído de ella-.

— Estúpido, te dije que lo tienes prohibido…- lo miró intentando parecer seria, pero era algo que no podía debido a las lágrimas-.

— Realmente luces horrible cuando lloras- con su diestra limpio de manera delicada las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de la joven-.

— Idiota…- iba a comenzar a decir su repertorio de insultos contra el mayor pero se quedó callada cuando el rostro, de él, comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al suyo, no sabía cómo reaccionar su mente quedó en blanco. Se separó bruscamente de él cuando escuchó el ruido de unas pisadas que se acercaban, podría jurar que su cara estaba roja-.

— Oh, lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo?- preguntó inocentemente la rubia princesa-.

— ¿Eh?, no… nosotros… bueno, yo solo estaba viendo si Toshiro ya no tenía fiebre- logró decir nerviosa-.


End file.
